Parabéns Potter
by Vanessa S
Summary: Não acredito que já passa das onze da noite e eu estou aqui com insonia! E não... Não é por que amanhã é aniversário dele... E não... eu não vou nem ao menos falar com ele, muito menos lhe dar um presente...


Afinal... O que eu estou fazendo acordada a essa hora? Já passa das onze da noite e eu não consigo dormir...

- E não agüento mais! – eu disse para mim mesma irritada.

Já estava deitada dês das dez da noite e não preguei os olhos.

- Vai dormir Lily. Amanhã será um longo dia... – resmungou minha amiga Marlene que tentava dormir na cama ao lado.

- Eu não consigo dormir Lene. – reclamei já sentando na cama emburrada.

- Faltam cinco minutos... Por que você não desce e prepara alguma coisa para ele? – ela me perguntou se virando para o lado e colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

- Faltam cinco minutos para que? – perguntei inconformada. Como ela pode pensar que eu estava com insônia por causa dele?

- Para o aniversário de Tiago... Vai me dizer que não é por isso que você esta nessa agonia toda? – me perguntou a Lene já desistindo de dormir e se sentando na cama irritada.

- Eu preocupada com o aniversário do Potter? – perguntei inconformada. – Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? – perguntei inconformada.

- Por que é a mais pura verdade! Por que você não dá pelo menos parabéns para ele?

- Não! – respondi irritada. – Não vou dar parabéns para aquele energúmeno metido do Potter. – eu respondi bufando de raiva.

- Quer saber? Já cansei de tentar fazer você admitir e enxergar que esta apaixonada por ele. Eu vou dormir... E amanhã eu vou fazer como todos desse castelo e ir a festa surpresa do meu amigo. Boa noite! – ela me disse antes de deitar e se virar de costas para mim pronta para dormir.

E fiquei ali no escuro acompanhada da minha insônia. Não tardou e o relógio começou a apitar marcando meia noite.

Suspirei cansada e me dei por vencida. Não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo, então peguei meu livro preferido "O diário de uma agente", e desci para ler no salão comunal.

Apesar do salão comunal estar deserto, afinal, amanhã todos temos aula... Não sei o que faço acordada em plena terça-feira (já passa da meia noite então já é terça feira). Apesar disso o salão ainda estava aconchegante.

Deitei-me no sofá de frente para a lareira e me coloquei a ler o livro.

Tenho que admitir que não li tanto assim, pois logo que o casal principal do livro deu seu primeiro beijo meus pensamentos voaram para... Bom... Voaram infelizmente para o irritante do Potter. Não sei por que aquele egocêntrico sempre esta nos meus pensamentos.

Ok... Não é tão ruim assim pensar nele... Ele só me irrita profundamente e fico xingando ele mentalmente quase que o meu dia inteiro, mas por que eu não penso no Amos ou no John ou no Remos? Por que tem que ser a pessoa mais irritante e chata desse mundo?

Por que aquele chato não sai da minha cabeça? E por que o aniversário dele esta me perturbando tanto? Não... Eu não vou dar parabéns para ele... Não vou nem ao menos falar com ele, e muito menos lhe dar um presente.

Não tenho intimidade com ele para isso e não quero ter. Quero?

Que pergunta idiota... Pe claro que eu não quero ter intimidade com ele!

- Não vou! – eu disse para mim mesma.

- Esta tudo bem ruiva? – me perguntou uma voz conhecida.

Não.. Não era o Potter, para o meu alivio, e sim o outro mala, o Sirius.

- Estou ótima Sirius. – respondi cruzando os braços irritada.

- Não parece... –ele me disse meio receoso. – Então ruiva... – ele começou se sentando na poltrona ao lado.

- Então.. – eu disse sem ter muito o que falar.

- O que faz acordada tão tarde? – ele me perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Insônia e você? – respondi dando de ombros.

Eu não iria simplesmente falar que eu estava pensando no idiota do amigo dele.

- Arrumando as coisas para a festa do Pontas que será de noite. Você vai, não é? – ele é direto de mais nas perguntas...

- Se eu vou? Mas é claro que... – mas ele me interrompeu.

- Ótimo. O Pontas vai ficar muito feliz quando descobrir que você vai. Vai ser o melhor presente que ele irá receber.

Fiquei com a maior cara de ponto de interrogação. Como assim o melhor presente? Eu não vou e muito menos vou dar um presente para ele.

- Certo ruiva... Não vou contra para ele que você vai. Assim você faz surpresa e o presente será ainda melhor. – ele me disse já se colocando de pé.

Foi aí que eu retomei a consciência:

- Como assim não vai contar? Eu não vou em lugar nenhum que o Potter esteja. – respondi irritada já com as mãos na cintura.

- Isso é muita maldade... Mudar de idéia assim tão de repente depois que me dizer que iria... – mas como o Sirius é cara de pau. Eu nunca disse que iria.

- Não mudei de idéia... – gritei irritada.

- Perfeito! – o Sirius me disse sorrindo abertamente. – Te vejo de manhã...

E logo o mala subiu para o quarto. E eu fiquei lá sem entender nada. O Sirius realmente é muito confuso. O que ele quis dizer com "Perfeito"?

Depois de tudo isso com o Sirius eu voltei a ler meu livro e acabei dormindo no sofá.

O problema de dormir no sofá é que além de acordar com a maior dor nas costas eu também acordei com o Potter em cima de mim.

- Bom dia minha linda e amada ruiva! – ele me disse com aquele detestável sorriso no rosto.

- Mau dia Potter! – eu disse o empurrando e tentando me sentar.

- Não tem nada para me falar ruiva? – ele me perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso.

- É Evans, Potter! Evans! – gritei irritada.

- Não estou falando do nosso casamento ruiva. Estou falando do dia de hoje.

- Hoje vai ser o pior dia do ano Potter, pois já acordei olhando para a sua cara. – eu disse irritada e logo subi para o meu dormitório para me arrumar.

- Não foi dessa vez Pontas... – escutei o Sirius dizendo enquanto eu subia.

Não acredito que a primeira coisa que vejo hoje foi a cara do Potter.

Entrei no quarto já bufando de raiva.

- Já falou com o Tiago? – me perguntou a Lene que penteava os cabelos em frente ao espelho.

- Não me fale daquele egocêntrico. – eu disse irritada entrando para o banho.

- Estou vendo que já falou com ele. – disse a Lene rindo.

Não sei como a Lene consegue ser amiga daqueles marotos. Ok... O Remo é um maroto, mas é o único que presta, certo o Sirius não é tão chato assim... Só é muito convencido, mas dá para agüentar... Mas o Potter? Como alguém consegue manter uma conversa civilizada com o Potter se a cada dez palavras dele onze são sobre ele mesmo?

- Eu odeio o Potter! – gritei irritada me olhando no espelho depois que sai do banho.

- Eu não acho. – me disse a Lene assim que eu sai do banheiro.

- Não acha o que? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Você não odeio o Tiago. Só é teimosa de mais. – ela me disse já indo embora para o salão principal.

- Marlene volte aqui! – eu gritei irritada seguindo ela rumo ao salão comunal onde os marotos estavam esperando por ela. – Marlene! O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntei de novo.

Ela parou no último degrau da escada e me olhou entediada:

- Você é teimosa de mais para admitir que esta doida para ficar com ele. – ela me disse como se aquilo não fosse nada.

Ela disse aquilo na frente dos marotos. Que me olharam sorrindo enquanto a Lene foi dar parabéns para o Potter.

A Lene esta abraçando o Potter? A minha amiga Marlene esta abraçando o energúmeno do Potter?

Estou a ponto de gritar com a Lene por isso... Ela não pode sair por aí abraçando um maroto assim... O que vão falar dela?

- Não me olhe com essa cara e dê parabéns para ele logo... – ela me disse assim que se soltou dele enquanto eu olhava inconformada para ela.

- Por que não me dá um abraço de aniversário Lily? – me perguntou o mala sem alça vindo na minha direção.

O que eu fiz? Simples... Sai irritada batendo o pé.

Hoje eu não estou com paciência para agüentar as gracinhas do Potter.

Se sentei sozinha para tomar café e logo a gangue inteira chegou e se sentou ao meu lado. O Remo de um lado e o Potter do outro para ser mais exata.

- Bom dia Remos. – eu disse tentando parecer calma.

- Bom dia Lily. – ele me respondeu gentil.

O Remos sim é uma cara decente. Ele é tudo que uma garota precisa... Gentil, atencioso, bonito, inteligente, esforçado...

- Mas ele não é o Tiago. – me disse a Lene enquanto todos na mesa riam.

Pelo visto eu estava falando do Remo em voz alta. Quero me matar por isso! Por que eu tenho que ficar comparando o Remo com o Potter e esquecer da vida? Por que eu tenho que pensar no Potter e esquecer da vida?

- Estou ficando maluca! – eu disse irritada batendo a cabeça na mesa.

- Você realmente não esta bem hoje Lily... – me disse o Pedro rindo.

O Pedro estava rindo da minha cara? O Pedro? Isso realmente é o fim!

- Eu estou ótima! – eu disse me levantando e indo para a aula.

Adivinhem o que eu fiquei fazendo enquanto esperava a professora chegar? Acertou quem disse que eu fiquei pensando no idiota do Potter e no idiota do aniversário dele.

Não eu não mudei de idéia. E não... Eu não vou dar parabéns para ele, e nem me venha pensar em presentes para o chato Lily... E você definitivamente não vai em festa nenhuma.

- Lily eu posso te pedir um favor? – me perguntou o Remo todo gentil me tirando do meu transe.

- Claro Remo. –eu respondi sorrindo.

O Remo é uma gracinha!

- Distrai o Tiago para que possamos arrumar as coisas para a festa hoje depois da aula? – não acredito que o Remo me pediu uma coisa dessas.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Vai Lily... Todos que conseguiriam segurar ele por muito tempo estarão ocupados e você é a nossa única salvação.

- Definitivamente não! – eu disse sem nem ao menos cogitar a idéia.

- Por favor... – me pediu o Remo de um jeitinho todo fofo.

- Não Remo. Não vou passar mais de alguns segundos perto do Potter. – eu disse irritada.

- Pode ser uma detenção... – sugeriu o Remo.

- Não! – respondi convicta.

- Lily... – ele começou de novo.

- Não! – eu disse já começando a me irritar.

- Quer deixar a minha ruivinha em paz Aluado? Assim ela não vai ter tempo de arrumar um presente para mim. – disse o Potter chegando.

- É Evans, Potter! E o dia que eu te der um presente pode ter certeza que eu estou louca.

- Eu sei que você é louca de amores por mim ruivinha... E seja qual for à surpresa que esta me preparando eu vou adorar. – ele me disse na maior cara de pau.

Não é de se estranhar... Ele é cara de pau todos os dias.

Quando eu abri a boca para responder a professora chegou e entramos na sala.

Para o meu alivio a Lene se sentou comigo, alias, não foi tão bom assim, afinal ela não calava a boca:

- Lene quer ficar quieta um minuto só? – eu perguntei já irritada.

- Só quando você me prometer que vai manter o Tiago longe daquela sala tempo suficiente para que nós arrumemos à festa.

- Não vou fazer isso... Meu plano hoje é ficar o mais longe possível do Potter. – eu disse ainda irritada.

- Não é muito mais fácil você ir lá e desejar feliz aniversário para ele? Você esta doida para fazer isso! – ela me disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Eu não vou dar parabéns para ele! – eu gritei irritada.

- Algum problema senhorita Evans? – me perguntou a professora enquanto todos me olhavam.

- Nenhum problema professora. Desculpe-me. – eu disse envergonhada.

- Se não quer dar parabéns para ele tudo bem... Quem vai se arrepender é você, mas você não pode estragar a nossa festa assim... – ela me pediu emburrada.

- Não vou distrair o Potter – eu disse dando um fim a conversa.

Fiquei tentando me concentrar na aula, mas os bilhetinhos que passavam toda hora na minha mesa com uma mensagem "Passe para o Tiago", já estavam me irritando.

Por que todos não levantam e vão logo falar com ele ao invés de ficar passando bilhetinhos?

Finalmente a aula terminou, mas dessa vez foi à vez do Pedro se sentar ao meu lado e me pentelhar:

- Fiquei sabendo que você vai nos ajudar... – ele comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Ajudar no que? – eu perguntei inocente.

Eu e essa mania de querer ajudar a todos!

- A Lene disse que você vai distrair o Tiago. – ele disse dando de ombro. – Ela disse para ajudar a te convencer, mas disse alguma coisa como ser sutil...

O Pedro ficou pensando por um tempo...

Realmente sutil e discreto o Pedro não foi.

- Lily... – ele começou depois de algum tempo. – O que é ser sutil? - ele me perguntou com a maior cara de dúvida.

- É algo que definitivamente você não é Pedro. – eu respondi rindo.

O próximo a se sentar comigo foi o Sirius, e o Sirius é insistente de mais:

- Já pensou no que vai dar de presente para o Tiago? Se quiser eu tenho várias sugestões... – ele começou a puxar assunto no meio da aula de história da magia.

- Já falei para a grifinória inteira que eu não vou dar presente nenhum, não vou falar com ele e não vou distrair o Potter. Então por que não assistimos à aula e deixamos a conversa sem fundamento para outra hora? – eu perguntei já irritada com tudo aquilo.

- Não vou desistir tão fácil ruiva... – me disse o Sirius com um sorriso enorme e maroto no rosto.

- Vai perder seu tempo! – eu disse decidida a deixar ele falando sozinho e prestar atenção na aula.

- Tudo isso é medo de ficar perto dele e não resistir? – me perguntou o Sirius de repente.

Eu com medo do Potter? O Sirius deve ter batido a cabeça.

- É medo de me contaminar com os genes irritantes dele. – eu respondi não conseguindo me conter.

- Os genes da teimosia você já pegou... – brincou o Sirius rindo da própria piada sem graça.

- Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder... – eu disse irritada.

- Vai dar parabéns para ele só na festa?

- Já disse que não vou a festa nenhuma. – sério... O Sirius é muito irritante quando quer.

- Não vai a festa por que vai fazer uma festinha particular com ele depois? – que cara de pau!

- Não vou fazer nada! – eu respondi vermelha de raiva.

- Pois deveria... – ele me disse como quem não quer nada.

- Me dê um bom motivo... – eu pedi já cansada.

- Se você não fizer nada ele irá para a festa com a Rogers.

Com a Rogers? Aquela vaca? Não acredito que o Potter vai a festa com a agora mais vaca da escola. Como ele tem coragem de ir em algum lugar com ela? Tão baixa, tão burra, dada... Rogers é definitivamente a pior garota da escola inteira. Ela só não dormiu com todos os homens da escola por que alguns não quiseram...

O Potter não pode ir com a Rogers... Aquela garota é totalmente sem... Espera aí!

- O que eu tenho haver com isso? – perguntei para o Sirius.

- Tudo! – me respondeu o Sirius pensativo. – Você não pode deixar ele ir com a Rogers.

- O Potter vai onde quiser com quem quiser... Se ele prefere a vaca da Rogers do que a m... – quase eu que falo uma tremenda besteira.

- Ele quer ir com uma certa ruiva, mas ela não quer nem ao menos lhe desejar feliz aniversário... – me disse o Sirius.

- Não adianta Sirus. Não vou ajudar vocês... – eu respondi já irritada.

- Mas Lil... – ele começou.

- Mas nada! – eu respondi irritada.

- Uma hora Lily. Distraia-o por uma hora. Brigue com ele se quiser... Só uma hora... Faço o que você quiser depois.

- O que eu quiser? – ter um maroto nas nossas mãos é uma proposta tentadora.

- Tudo que quiser... – ele me respondeu.

- Palavra de maroto? – perguntei. Eles se importam muito com essa coisa de ser maroto.

- Palavra de maroto Lily. – ele me respondeu levantando a mão como em um juramento.

- Então estamos começando a entrar em um acordo Six... – eu disse feliz.

Ditei algumas regras como por exemplo o Potter não vir com aquela velha conversa de que me ama e tals; do Potter não ficar me chamando para sair; dele ficar me jogando cantadas baratas e etc... Coisas que o Sirius aceitou de prontidão e na aula seguinte já estava falando alguma coisa que fazia o Ti... Potter sorrir de orelha a orelha... Eu não sei o que o Sirius disse, mas coisa boa não deve ter sido.

Graças a Merlin a hora do almoço chegou.

- Lily preciso falar com você! – me disse o Sirius de repente enquanto nós almoçávamos.

- Claro Six... – eu disse entediada me levantando para segui-lo.

E lá estávamos nós no meio de um corredor vazio.

- Já falei com o Tiago. Ele acha que você quer ajuda dele para estudar.

- E ele acreditou nisso? – perguntei incrédula.

- Deve ter acreditado... Só você marcar o horário com ele. E o enrole o máximo possível Lily. E faça ele colocar uma roupa descente para ir para a festa.

- Não estava no trato que eu teria que leva-lo para a festa depois. – eu disse irritada.

- Mudança de planos Lil. – me disse o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Não vou fazer isso... – eu disse cruzando os braços.

- Fico de devendo duas coisas? – ele arriscou.

- Tenho idéia melhor... Você vai finalmente se declarar para a Lene nessa festa e eu prometo levar um Potter impecável para a festa. – já cansei de ver os dois nessa embolação toda.

- Mas... Como você sabe disso? – ele me perguntou irritado.

- Sabendo... Vai fazer isso ou não? – perguntei decidida.

- Mas a Lene não gosta de mim Lil... Não irá dar certo... Peça outra coisa.

- Vai se declarar ou não Sirius? – perguntei irritada.

- Vou... Mas eu quero um Tiago Potter de dar inveja de tão perfeito.

- Pensei que o veado fosse ele e não você. – brinquei.

- Engraçadinha! – ele me respondeu me abraçando pelo ombro enquanto íamos para a aula.

Para a minha infelicidade as aulas passaram voando depois do almoço e logo a última aula estava acabando:

- Não vai falar com o Tiago? – me perguntou o Remo.

Torci a cara e escrevi um bilhete para o Potter:

i_O Sirius me disse que você aceitou me ajudar a estudar. Pode ser agora depois da aula?_

_L.E./i_

O que eu não faço pela Lene!

Logo o Potter respondeu:

i_Por mim iríamos agora mesmo ruiva.../i_

Entendi aquilo como uma resposta positiva.

E assim que a aula terminou a minha sessão tortura começou.

Fiquei enrolando na sala para que ninguém me visse saindo com o Potter de lá.

- Vamos Potter? – eu perguntei assim que todos saíram.

- Por que pelo menos hoje que é meu aniversário você não me chama de Tiago? – ele me perguntou pegando sua mochila e jogando nas costas.

- Se você não ficar me chamando de ruivinha e derivados... – eu sugeri.

- Trato feito ru... Lily. – ele respondeu.

- Ótimo... Agora podemos ir? – eu perguntei evitando falar o nome dele.

- Quer que eu leve a sua mochila? Parece estar pesada... – ele comentou.

Ok! Estava pesada, mas eu não iria deixar ele leva-la. Isso iria ficar parecendo que éramos amigos...

- Eu insisto... – ele disse quando viu que eu não iria lhe entregar a mochila.

- Não precisa obrigada. – respondi me colocando a sair da sala sentido a biblioteca.

- Vai Lily... Deixa eu levar a sua mochila... – ele me pediu suplicante.

O que eu não faço para me ver livre daqueles olhos castanhos claros dele? Eu só parei de andar e ele tirou a mochila das minhas costas e foi carregando.

- Então Lily... Em que matéria está precisando de ajuda? – ele me perguntou normalmente.

E eu não tinha pensado nisso... Então falei o que veio primeiro na minha cabeça:

- DCAT. – respondi dando de ombros, era a matéria que ele se saia melhor mesmo.

- Pensei que você estava indo bem nessa matéria... – ele me disse desconfiado.

- Não estou... – menti.

Devo admitir que pelo menos no caminho para a biblioteca ele foi simpático... Exatamente... Eu disse que ele foi simpático, mas isso não significa nada. Ficamos falando de bobagens e dos professores, então não conta como um requisito para considerar o Potter alguém amigável.

Cheguei na biblioteca e sentei lá no fundo para ninguém me ver com o Potter, imagine a minha reputação se alguém me visse com ele...

- Quer mesmo sentar aí? – ele me perguntou quando eu sentia na mesa mais escondida da biblioteca.

- Não quero ninguém me incomodando. – respondi dando de ombros.

E uma coisa inacreditável aconteceu. Ao invés do Potter se jogar da cadeira ao lado da minha ele simplesmente foi até a estante e pegou alguns livros.

- Esses são perfeitos para estudar qualquer coisa em DCAT. – ele me respondeu arrumando os livros na mesa e se sentando na cadeira de frente a minha depois de colocar a minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado da minha.

- Você esta bem? – perguntei incrédula.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou bem.. – ele me respondeu sentando. – Quer estudar que capitulo primeiro? – esse é mesmo o Potter?

- O que te deram para beber hoje? – eu lhe perguntei desconfiada.

Ele apenas riu e abriu o primeiro livro.

- Quer estudar lobisomens? É uma matéria que vai cair nos... – ele começou.

- Sei tudo sobre lobisomens Tiago.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme. Não sei se foi por que eu o chamei de Tiago ou se foi por que eu já sabia a matéria.

- Quer estudar o que afinal? – ele me perguntou divertido.

- Quer a verdade? – perguntei sem pensar.

- Eu agradeceria... – ele me disse ainda sorrindo.

- Que tal irmos para uma sala vazia treinar azarações? – não acredito que eu sugeri ficar em um lugar a sós com o Tiago...

- Ou poderíamos ir simplesmente para os jardins... – ele disse sorrindo e fechando o livro.

Ele disse mesmo o que eu ouvi?

Acho que fiz maior cara de demente por que ele começou a rir, a rir não, a gargalhar.

- O que foi? – perguntei incerta.

- Esta tentando fazer que ninguém me veja com você não é? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei sem querer demonstrando meu espanto.

- Te conheço Lily... Mas já que não quer que ninguém me veja com você nós podemos ficar no salão comunal e... – não deixei ele nem ao menos terminar a frase.

Todos estavam arrumando a festa em uma sala qualquer e estava toda hora passando no salão comunal (pelo menos foi o que o Sirius falou.)

- Melhor deixar isso para lá e você me ensinar algumas azarações. – eu disse na mesma hora para cortar o assunto do salão comunal.

Ele me olhou divertido e começou a juntar os livros novamente.

Ele guardou os livros um por um na estante e me estendeu a mão. Eu olhei para ele sem entender.

- Que tal darmos uma volta? – ele me perguntou.

- Que tal você se sentar aí e ficar quietinho! – eu disse emburrada.

Como é difícil manter o Potter quieto.

- Podemos fazer outra coisa então? Eu não estou afim de estudar e vejo que você não... Que tal só ficarmos aqui conversando?

- Isso não iria dar certo... – eu disse incerta.

Certo... A coisa de conversar deu certo, e alias, fiquei tão empolgada conversando com ele que esqueci da hora. Dá para acreditar que o Tiago não me passou nenhuma cantada? Não fez nenhuma insinuação e nem ao menos falou de outras garotas... Ele não ficou nem se vangloriando...

Estranharam eu falar Tiago? Pois acostumem-se, pois agora somos amigos. Certo... Eu ainda não tinha lhe dados os parabéns, mas posso fazer isso depois, não é?

Quando me dei conta que já havia passado da hora que eu tinha combinado com o Sirius eu me coloquei de pé assustada.

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou estranhando minha agitação.

- Por que não vamos trocar de roupa para que eu possa te dar seu presente? – que desculpa mais furada!

- Pensei que tinha inventado essa história de estudar para me dar um presente... – ele disse confuso.

- Te dei algum presente por acaso? – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura e me segurando para não rir da cara dele.

- Deu sim senhorita Evans... Sua presença! – ele me disse também de pé só que agora ele que se segurava para não rir da cara que eu fiz.

- Não foi desculpa nenhuma e esse não era o seu presente. Então vamos para o salão comunal? Assim você se troca e podemos ir...

Ele revirou os olhos divertidos depois de me analisar com um olhar meio estranho.

- Não vou me trocar... Ou estou tão feio que não posso receber meu presente?

Tiago Potter acabou de se chamar de feio? Acho que estou com febre e isso é um delírio.

- Não esta feio... – eu disse mesmo isso? Alguém me mate antes que eu fale o que não deveria. – Mas quero você impecável... – eu disse em seguida.

- Quem é você o que o fez com a minha Lily? – ele me perguntou me sacudindo pelos ombros.

- Não sou sua... – eu disse emburrada. Pelo menos não sou dele por enquanto...

Eu pensei isso? Alguém me leve para o St. Mungus por que eu estou realmente doente.

Sério eu realmente não estou em minha sã consciência. No instante seguinte ele jogou os mochilas nas costas e me ofereceu o braço, e o que a esperta fez? Sim... Eu sai andando de braços dados com Tiago Potter... Morram de inveja!

Fomos o caminho inteiro rindo das histórias que ele me contava e quando cheguei no salão comunal a Lene estava lá sentada no sofá já batendo o pezinho de tamanha impaciência.

- Lene? – perguntou o Tiago estranhando ela estar lá tão impaciente.

- Vai lá se trocar Tiago... Vou trocar umas palavrinhas com a estressada ali. – eu disse me soltando dele.

- Que tipo de roupa eu ponho? – ele me perguntou quando chegou ao pé da escada.

- Esporte... – respondi meio incerta.

Assim que ele subiu a Lene já veio em minha direção:

- Estava namorando e esqueceu de nós? Já era para ele estar na festa. – ela me disse irritada.

- Calminha aí... Vai lá se agarrar com o Sirius que logo eu logo o Tiago.

- Tiago? – me perguntou a Lene divertida. – Esta tão intima dele assim?

- Nos tornamos amigos... – eu respondi incerta.

- Já deu parabéns para o coitado?

- Claro que não...

- E não vai se arrumar? – ela me perguntou depois de me analisar por algum tempo.

- Me arrumar para que? – não entendi.

- Para a festa.

- Mas eu não vou para festa nenhuma. – respondi normalmente.

- Vai sim... – ela disse subindo para o nosso quarto e logo desceu com uma muda de roupas. – Vai lá e se veste...

- Não vou a festa Lene e não adianta insistir. – eu respondi me sentando no sofá para esperar o Tiago.

A Lene saiu bufando de raiva, e ao invés de ir para a festa e ela foi para o dormitório masculino. Ela desceu alguns minutos depois:

- Não suba... – ela me disse sorrindo.

- E posso saber por quê? – perguntei irritada.

- Peguei o Tiago só de toalha no quarto... Uma visão maravilhosa...

- Tarada! – eu disse nervosa enquanto ela saia do salão comunal rindo.

Ok eu não ia no quarto espiar ele.. Eu só fui ver se ele tinha pegado uma roupa bonita para a festa, afinal eu tinha prometido para o Sirius que ele iria gatão.

Entrei de sopetão no quarto e o Tiago estava de calças jeans se olhando no espelho.

- Como a Lene conseguiu? – ele me perguntou assim que me viu entrando.

- Conseguiu o que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Ela apostou comigo que fazia você subir... E pelo visto eu perdi... – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Por que ele não tira a aquele sorriso do rosto? Ele não sabe que fica muito lindo sorrindo daquele jeito?

- A Lene deixou essas roupas... – ele disse indicando as roupas que estavam em cima da cama... Ele continuou a falar, mas não estava prestando atenção. Não dava para prestar atenção.

Vocês não têm idéia de como ele é lindo, alias, nem eu tinha idéia de como ele era tão lindo sem camisa... Ok... Admito que ele é lindo de qualquer jeito, até mesmo quando bagunça aquele cabelo, mas sem camisa a visão é ainda melhor...

- Lily! – ele me sacudiu.

- Que? – perguntei estranhando ele me sacudindo daquele jeito.

- Estou falando com você há um tempo e você não escuta... – ele me respondeu rindo. – Vai se trocar ou vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

- Não vou me trocar. – eu respondi cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Senão se trocar por bem eu mesmo troco a sua roupa... – ele me ameaçou.

- Você não seria tão abusado assim... – eu respondi emburrada.

- Vai mesmo duvidar de mim? – ele me perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

Resolvi não contrariar e me tranquei no banheiro para me trocar. Fiquei muito irritada quando vi a roupa que a Lene pegou: uma mini saia vermelha e uma blusinha branca, e uma bota. Sai do banheiro super envergonhada.

- Vou trocar de roupa. Espera-me lá em baixo? – perguntei saindo do banheiro de cabeça baixa.

- Se trocar para que? Você esta maravilhosa! – ele me disse com aquele sorriso de novo.

Não sei por que, mas ele me convenceu com aquele sorriso que era melhor ficar com aquela roupa mesmo. Ele gostou da roupa então não tinha problema nenhum...

Demos o braço novamente (o que esta acontecendo muito durante esse dia), e eu fui guiando ele para a festa.

- Onde estamos indo? Vai demorar? Por que não me dar esse presente aqui? – ele me perguntava a cada cinco minutos e eu ignorava a pergunta.

- Quer ser mais paciente? – perguntei rindo.

Quando chegamos na festa, ao invés de todos gritarem "Surpresa" o Sirius só disse:

- E o nosso convidado de honra chegou...

Não era uma festa surpresa?

E lá vou eu para mais uma sessão de perguntas idiotas:

- Você sabia da festa? – perguntei para o Tiago depois que ele cumprimentou todos.

- Para falar a verdade eu sabia Lily... O Sirius só te falou que era festa surpresa para arrumar um jeito de você vir também... E admito... A tarde foi maravilhosa ao seu lado.

Estou me sentindo uma idiota...

Todos sabiam da festa e eu tentando mantê-lo longe... Vou matar o Sirius e a Lene!

- Sirius! – gritei nervosa.

- Não brigue com ele... – ele me disse, mas acho que ao ver o meu olhar matador em cima dele ele completou- Não brigue comigo também... Eu só queria que você viesse... E o Sirius disse que iria me dar isso de aniversário.

- Então eu sou o seu presente de aniversário? – perguntei tendo uma idéia maluca e gostosa.

Acho que ele ficou na dúvida se me respondi ao não... Sério... Se fosse um dia normal e ele respondesse que eu sou o presente eu iria matar ele e começar uma sessão de gritos com o Sirius, mas como hoje não é um dia normal...

- É que... – ele começou, mas não terminou.

- Sou ou não o seu presente? – perguntei séria.

Adoro deixar ele assustado!

- Sabe Lily é que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim e só pelo fato que você estar aqui já é um grande presente e... – ele tentava me enrolar... Ele não iria falar logo?

- Vai direto ao assunto! – eu pedi entediada.

- Você sempre é meu presente Lily. Só de estar ao seu lado, mesmo que com você gritando, o meu dia já fica cheio de alegria. – ele respondeu já se encolhendo pensando que eu iria bater nele.

- Então acho que o seu presente vai te dar um presente ainda melhor. – eu disse sorrindo enquanto ele me olhava extremamente confuso.

- Não entendi nada. – ele me disse confuso.

Eu só ri e o puxei para um cantinho escondido da sala de aula.

- Minha vez de te dar um presente. – eu disse quando parei de andar e larguei a mão dele.

Ele ainda me olhava sem entender.

E o que a doida aqui fez? Eu empurrei o Tiago para a parede, puxei a mão dele para a minha cintura e o beijei.

Vocês entenderam? Eu beijei o Tiago. E meu Merlin como ele beija bem...

Fui ao céu e voltei... É... Tenho que admitir que não saberia viver mais sem aqueles lábios carnudos dele... Eu me apaixonei pelo Potter... O meu Potter...

- Te amo ruiva. – ele disse assim que se separou de mim.

O que eu respondi? Não iria falar que o amo logo de cara... Quem sabe no final da festa...

- Parabéns Potter! – eu respondi antes de beijá-lo novamente.

E que beijo...

24


End file.
